


should it be different?

by belindarimbi13



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry, in memoriam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 00:37:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20591762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/belindarimbi13
Summary: C, you will be missed. Rest in peace.





	should it be different?

> I miss her.
> 
> —she won't miss you back.
> 
> I don't care, I will still miss her.
> 
> I will keep her in my heart, make her alive in my mind,
> 
> I will resurrect her in my memory.
> 
> —she won't care.
> 
> but I do care.
> 
> just like she did when she was here.
> 
> why would it be different?
> 
> why should it be?

—b, 10/09/19

**Author's Note:**

> C, you will be missed. Rest in peace.


End file.
